Faith Brings Love
by G4B13
Summary: I love both of them, both of these girls that loved me and saw me...but I have to go. The one that honestly knew me is gone... We'll see if I can make a family where I don't make the same mistakes... I just have to find love...where begin my search?
1. Chapter 1

Faith Brought Love

Driving seems like the scariest thing on the planet. One trick of the wheel going at a reasonable speed can erase a life. Rain puts you at greater risk, a risk that didn't seem likely, but it happened anyway. The one person in my house I could talk to freely was gone. I'd loved them all equally, with all my heart, forever, and I only received that love back from Anna. I used to call her "Annie", did you know that? Like the orphan…because she might as well have been. When she figured out the story behind Annie, she told me never to call her that, just because she wasn't anything like Annie…she didn't lack a family until the end of the story. According to her, she'd already had one until the very end.

In my life, I've been able to steal 43 cars, blow up 13 establishments, and lose one friend. None of these things seem like accomplishments…because they aren't. I don't feel hope and I don't deserve to have the praise or support of anyone. That's why my parents are not aware of my whereabouts or what I plan to do. Damned Rhode Island…such a small place, and it probably held one of the biggest personalities.

Never loved it. Never called it home. I don't plan on looking for it, I just hope that before I go, I'll know where it is, and that all along it had been waiting for me. Because I don't need to enjoy a life in it…I just need to know there is a place I was needed and wanted. And wanted for the right reasons…. Anna taught me there are reasons to be wanted that one can't bear to live with.

Miss you, sis.

In the back of the pick-up I bought with money I'd raised while training in the academy (yes, I am capable of obtaining a vehicle without hot-wiring the ignition), I packed my entire closet, my textbooks, and one photo album I smuggled out of the house. In my pocket, I had my entire bank account: $1,456.05. Unrealistically, I assumed I would be able to live off of this small allowance for a while before I was finally an official cop. I'm only 18, so I won't start off with a "Star-Police" salary, and of that I was fully aware.

I planned on just getting on a boat (yeah like the 18th century) and heading to Chicago… they had an offer there for me, in Evanston. They had an apartment for me there, and I'm not one to complain. After seeing how better off I am than some poor kids, or sick kids, I find myself punishing myself for even thinking about whining.

I arrive at the boarding area, and change my mind…maybe a boat's not the way to go.

Maybe, just maybe, in an airplane, I'll have a better chance of seeing Anna flying by… maybe finally I'll be able to know that the angel that lived right next to me all those years is finally at a home that needs her for her sense of humor, her smarts, her beauty…her generosity. Not for her platelets.

Kate swears that she saw her shuffle in around in her bed, or that the shower was running and someone was singing "Celebrate Good Times"…just like our Anna used to. But it's almost always our minds playing tricks on us…even if we check the shower and there's water dripping from it…even if the bed is usually warm, as if a small girl had been sleeping, dreaming of a world where her sister was better so they could be bridesmaids at each other's wedding. A world where her mother conceived her because she just wanted her daughter to have someone to talk about boys and sports and school and the snooty girls in their classes… not to discuss a kidney transplant.

I plan to live a free life like the one Annie would've… because if God hadn't pulled that twist of fate, she would be at the hospital, holding a limp Kate in her arms…saying her goodbyes as tears gushed down her cheeks as if they would never stop. Kate's here, she's well, and she'll remain that way a good long time… and with Anna gone, I'm still left without a mother.

I'd left Kate a note goodbye…I've always and always will love her. I left dad a note as well…as for my mother…she knows just what I have to say. No words will ever be clear enough. Leaving nothing at all behind for her will give her nothing to remember me by… she'll have to rack through her brain to remember what she can…because I don't remember my mother. She left when I was 4 and never came back.

So I plan to find a family of my own. I promised myself that no matter what cards God lays for my children, I will love them all equally and never rest one life on the choices of their siblings. No matter if it means that they'll end up back in God's open arms sooner that I love, I'll know that they're better of in those hands than in the hands of these monsters they call Cancer.

I review my promise over and over as I walk up to the front desk at the airport and get a ticket to O'hare. God knows, the Windy City might just sweep my troubles off their feet away to a place I haven't even heard of…leaving me light enough to fly up in the sky if I wanted to, happy and free, up the Anne.

REVIEW!!! TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!!! LOVE YA PEOPLE!!!


	2. False Alarm

Faith Brought Love

Chapter 2: False Encounter

I entered the airplane with my cell phone and iPod in my pocket, with no need to carry anything else. I travel light…or so you think. Hopefully, my father went through with what I asked and didn't file a missing persons report. I'm not in the mood to be pursued by cops. I'm also not particularly fond of the house they'll take me back to. When I'm ready, they'll hear from me again.

I shrugged into my seat, noticing that I'd be be travelling with another single traveller who has taken the liberty of hogging the window seat. I'm not particularly fond of the aisle seat simply because everyone's always walking up and down, accidently or "accidently" bumping into you. So I plopped into the center seat, not listening to the safety regulations, taking note of the fact that I'm not sitting next to an emergency exit, and, after what seems like an eternity, we're off.

As the plane lifted off, just so she can hear me a little better, I prayed to Anna:

_Let me make my own home. One so-damn-close-to-perfect home. For me and for her, whoever she is._

Yes, I have a heart. I just haven't had the chance to give it to someone.

The whole flight, I watched the movie, listened to music. Why is it people insist on kicking the back of your seat incessantly throughout the whole flight? It's like they don't even think to care about you. And the food… rock-hard bread, salad that consists of the lettuce that was probably served at the Last Supper, and chicken the looks like beef. But then, I'm not one to complain.

It's amazing how I figured out I don't need a car to escape this world. Music's enough. Even on the airplane, I'm not even there, not present… I'm where I want to be. My iPod's the weirdest mix of music on the planet… I have jazz, rock, hard rock, alternative, even some New Age. Yeah, Mr. Explosive listens to Enya.

"Orange juice, water, coffee, sir?" the flight attendant asked me. She looked happy, pleased even, but I know about looking like that. Looking like you're perfectly fine. When you're not even close. Poor woman, forced to smile through the pain.

Refraining from reminding her of the alcohol they offer for $5 a bottle, I replied, "Nothing, thank you." It's then that I really took a look at her. Her blue eyes were padded with small bags…okay, those bags under her eyes could be considered carry-ons. Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun, but you could tell she looks beautiful in a party dress with her hair cascading down on her shoulders when she goes clubbing. I wondered what kind of person she was, if she has a husband, if she's suffering something other than pain due to the extra-tight black Mary Janes she's obligated to wear since they're part of the uniform. I blush, letting my mind get the best of me, and look away as she moves on. She has no idea.

"My God, hon, don't be so obvious next time," says Stacy, my fellow traveler that insisted on the window seat.

I clear my throat, "Let sleeping dogs lie."

"Oh hon, that hound has found a scent and has begun to track it." She laughs at her own joke, and turns around, her head resting on the side of the plane as she drifts off again.

I ignore her, and close my eyes, plugging each earphone into an ear. Immersed in the sound of My Chemical Romance, I find myself on the beach with this faceless angel, overlooking the Lake. I don't know who she is, what she sounds like… I just know that I love her. I can feel it and I'm about to look into her eyes, see her, when suddenly I get knocked out of my element by this random girl that sits down in the aisle seat. That was exactly what I was avoiding when I decided to sit in the _middle _seat. She huffed and crossed her arms, making no rush to apologize. Her dark curls brushed my cheek as she whirled her head , looking back. I shrugged it off, keeping my cool, and just as I try to turned around, she grabbed my arm and asked, "What is it with guys and boobs? What if guys had boobs? Would they want them felt up all the time?"

Shocked, I pulled my arm away, and realized that she was not only random, but gorgeous. Great, psycho hot girl. I've dealt with women all my life…women with some sort of defect, physical or mental… sometimes both. These girls, however, seem to contain the most powerful ability to love honestly, so maybe her craziness isn't a bad thing. I know how to look perfectly stoic…for the most bizarre reason, in this case, I couldn't keep a straight face. I smiled, realizing that there's a wrong and right answer to this question and I was not in the mood to be bashed by this random babe.... I was so. Incredibly. Screwed.

I cleared my throat, and took a shot in the dark, "I don't think we'd really care…just because we have boobs, doesn't mean you're asking about our hormones…we can still be horny bastards…we might even ASK you to touch our boobs." After I say it, I regret it automatically. That was a wrong answer.

Instead, she laughed, "Great, I'm sitting next to a smart boy."

With a touch of fake offense, I retorted, "I like to think I'm nice, too. I'm the ideal man."

She giggled, "Oh, you're utterly desirable."

"Just so I sound nice, I'll say that you are too… ahem 'You're utterly desirable'", I replied.

She sighed dramatically, "Oh I know, darling…what're you majoring in?" Not afraid to ask.

"I'm a cop."

Just as she was about to reply, a man, in his late 30s, passed by our row. He "accidently" knocked into her shoulder, and I felt my ears burn. I sent him the death glare of the century as he turned back, looking at whoever it was he knocked. He winked, with what he probably thought was a seductive smirk on his face. She tensed next to me, and I knew something was wrong. She leaned into the row, her soft bare arm brushing against my sweater. I followed her worried gaze and waited until he was locked into the stinky little bathroom before I asked.

"What's up?"

"I know you're not going to violate me…you're a cop, you wouldn't do that, wouldn't hurt me…" She seems to faze out for a few seconds, before her eyes brighten with a slight twinkle making them shine, "By the way, you're allowed to arrest people, right?"

I turn in my seat, my back to Stacy, who's well into the Land of Nod. I've been surrounded by evil children that kick my seat, making my head bop involuntarily to my music, I've eaten faux-food, but at least the person sitting next to me doesn't snore. For that alone, I am grateful.

To answer her question, I placed my hand on top of hers, in the most protective (strictly protective) way. "Not just yet…why?"

She frowned, disappointed, "He just wouldn't stop…touching me."

I stopped and paled, angry at this man I've never spoken to and protective of this girl that I've just met. "Touching you how?"

She looked me dead in the eye, pulling her warm soft hand out from under mine, and for once that tough, sarcastic façade disappears and I realize that she means _touch _touching.

An anger boils inside me, and I considered asking her to switch seats with me, but I didn't know what good it would do.

I decided to just start a standard inquiry, beginning with the obvious question: "Has he hurt you?"

"No, I just…I can't stand him."

"Miss, is he your boyfriend?"

"No, but he wasn't supposed to sit there. He was supposed to sit somewhere else but _insisted _that he sit next to me. I don't even know him. He looked like a nice guy too, and he's devilishly handsome, so I didn't have a problem with it."

Well, she _is _a girl…

Ahem. "The second we land, we're fixing this… I don't know how, but we're fixing this. In the mean time, you're gonna switch seats with me."

Her jaw clenches, and her eyes water, "I've never been…"

"Well, I'm going to make sure it never happens again."

This girl is going to get off this airplane and I probably won't see her again. Something inside mekeeps yelling at me, telling me that I have to help her anyway.

Something inside my sister was killing her. Through something I can't explain, she survived.

Something inside my other sister killed her, indirectly. But in her death, she saved someone's life.

Something inside me's telling me that I have to go after this monster of a man… I'm not going to end up anywhere but a home. A place I can call home. With that faith, I looked her in the eye until she switched seats with me, falling asleep with her head on my shoulder until we reached the Windy City.

It was finally taking a sweet breath of fall in Chicago that I realized that I didn't even know her name.

* * *

R&R Pretty please!!!!


	3. Italian Ice and a Brush Over Her Lips

Thanks so much everyone for reviewing!!

* * *

**Psycho Airplane Girl's Point of View**

"Candelara Luz, get going!! The cab's got your entire luggage in the trunk; it's probably ready to take off with all your clothes!"

_I'm never worth waiting for, anyway. I could think of a billion things that man could do with my…ugh, gross. Those thoughts are GROSS._

"Fine, I'll be right there!!!" I smudge on a little bit of lip gloss, tie my shoes, and trudge downstairs.

Mami waits for me at the bottom of the staircase, tears welling in her eyes.

"Momma, you promised."

She smiles, "Yes, I did, _mi'jita. _I did but… you're the first to go! You talked to Yoli? She'll be there waiting for you, right? Did you say goodbye to your sister?"

As if on cue, Marisa trudges in, smiling smugly. Smug to hide her sorrow, and both of us know it. Her boyfriend's in the living room for emotional support… she and my mother are the two most precious people in my life, and Marisa won't admit it, but she's going to miss the late-night talks we had about boys and school and backstabbing girls.

I take her into my arms, holding her tight. "Marisita, you had BETTER be good or I'll smash you. Be careful, okay?"

She sniffles, and it's then that I feel the tears seeping through my sweatshirt. "I promise, Larita."

"I'm a grown woman, missy. And you will be too, eventually. Not now, eventually. Don't try to get there too fast…" and I add in a whisper, "For Mamita's sake."

She smiles, and we pull apart, laughing, slightly embarrassed. Just for old-time's sake, I shout into the living, "Ciao, Alejo."

"Goodbye, Candy!!"

"Be sad, cuz the only Candy as sweet as is that chocolate bar you're munchin' on" (He gasps, surprised that after 3 years, I know that whenever he's with my sister , he brings her a special sweet treat… I know he's good with her. He asks me for help when she cries inexplicably, he's never hurt her, and I have this feeling he never will. He's a family friend I consider my brother. He's the only one outside of the family that holds its secret, and we love him for the respect and kindness he's brought us. At 17, he's smarter and nicer than most 21 year olds.)

"Treat her right, got it?" He runs in and hugs me, gives me a quick peck on the cheek and steps back. He wraps his arms around Marisa, who's finally figured out that this moment was the reason she desperately needed him there, and I know my goodbyes are finished. I rush out to the cab, where Mom's making small talk with the driver. One final hug, and I'm off to NWU… Finally.

FBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBL FBLFBLFBLFBLFFBLFBLFBLFBL

**Jesse's POV**

I followed her directly to the baggage claim. Strangely enough, she seemed calm. She finally introduced herself to me, and I found out her name was Candelara Santiago, but I was to call her Lara.

I helped her lower the bags from the belt; two large suitcases and a duffel bag. Like me, she had shipped all of her things ahead of time. She was going to be spending time on campus, and I was going to be around Evanston anyway. When I told her, I saw her eyes sparkle and I wondered if it was just because I would be able to protect her from future creeps.

We hitched a cab to my place and the doorman assured me that I would find my bags with the rest of my stuff up in my apartment. I wasn't in the mood to make her wait downstairs for me, and I didn't want to take her up with me… it didn't seem right.

Finally, I took her to dinner, treating her to some Italian Ice. Classes wouldn't be for a couple weeks, and though I would start my job in a few days, we had time on our hands. It was Sunday, and everyone was quiet. Chicago never looked more beautiful.

Despite the tranquility, the air tensed around us as we approached the downtown precinct. I escorted her to my new boss's desk. I introduced myself, and told him that I was here as a civilian today, but if he wanted me to get ahead, I was more than ready.

"Don't worry, son," Chief Parks reassured me, "Just help the young lady."

Along with Lara, I described the man and his behavior. The officer told us that they would do a background on Johnny Silver, the name of the man…or so he'd said. Lara thanked them profusely, and just as we were about to leave, the officer asked Lara, "I've heard your name before… a case in Rhode Island. An abusive father?"

She blushed a deep red, and realized that this tidbit was not meant for my ears just yet. I blushed along with her, my eyes softening. She smiled, laughing softly, bitterly, "Yeah, that'd be me. I'm all good now, though… Abusive/Suicidal to be correct, officer."

I flinched at the sadness in her voice, and as we walked out, my hands in my pockets, I gazed at the sun, the same sun I'd seen as we walked into the station, and wondered how it could look so much duller.

FBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBL FBLFBLFBLFBLFBL FBLFBLFBL

"I could walk you to your dorm, if you'd like," I whispered. We had gone back for a second round of Italian Ice, where she'd opened up about her father. I had not asked, but she knew how curious I was. Her father had been a drunk and hospitalized her once before she notified the cops. Her mother and younger sister were under a much closer watch. The second he found out he was going to jail, he took off, and they received a phone call that he'd shot himself behind a closed-down gas station.

Through the whole story, my hand was on top of hers, squeezing it reassuringly whenever she stopped to take a breath or to wipe her tears. It was while she was moving the hair out of her eyes that I realized the small scar right by her hairline. It was dark brown and about a quarter of an inch long. She caught me staring, and she took another bite of her ice. "I moved just in time…he came at me with a knife."

"I'm sorry… today must've been especially difficult."

"Well it wasn't the way I wanted to start my time away from home…I think I'll call Risita later…Marissa, my sister, I mean. I miss her already."

I swallowed hard and looked out the window, watching the few people that came around walk by, concentrating on their cell phone conversations or iPod music or the life waiting on them at home.

"We should get you home, then… I'm not letting you get there alone, not at this hour." I took her hand, and threw away her trash, along with mine. I made sure she had her purse and jacket, because by the lake it got chilly, and with her on my arm, I escorted her out of the restaurant and into a cab, taking us straight to the dorms.

I got out of the cab, with her, asking the driver to wait a few minutes. I walked her to the door, making sure she could get in. She reassured me that her friend would let her in because front desk had her key and they were closed.

"Thank you so much for everything… It's been an adventure, Jesse." It was almost as if she was ending something. I wasn't ready to let her go just yet… so well-spoken, intelligent, beautiful, kind…

Before I could stop myself, the words slipped, "What are you doing Wednesday night?"

"Absolutely nothing, what do you have in mind?" She replied immediately… she wants this just as bad. We both laugh, in spite of ourselves, and I take both her hands in mine.

"Well it's a surprise. I've been here before… and I did this and in an instant, I fell in love with the city. Meet me by Navy Pier, right by the lake, where you'll find the Chicago Cats singing on stage. 8-ish? If you change your mind about me before then, call me…" I pull a receipt from the Italian Ice place from my pocket and a pen and jot down my number. I tear off the bottom and ask for hers. She gladly obliges.

"Definitely. Expect a call from me later."

"You'll probably get one from me first… I'm positive this is going to be bring that gorgeous smile to your face," I grin on the outside, but on the inside I scold myself. Coming on too strong, already! I stare down at the sidewalk, incredibly interested in an ant making it's slow but sure way across the sidewalk.

She giggles, acknowledging my embarrassment, making my ears burn that much hotter, and she lifts my head up with her small fingers under my chin. She smiles softly, "See you then, bello. And I bet I'll call you first. It's been unforgettable so far."

_Bello? Definitely have to spruce up my Spanish. _I thought to myself.

Unforgettable? Oh, I'm good. "Same here," with that I release her hands, "See you then, Lara." Just before she turned, I gave her a small hug, cradling her head with my hand, feeling her arms wrap around my neck. As much as it pained me, I turned away, running the back of my hand down her cheek, brushing my thumb over her lips gently, before I turned away. She smiled and stepped into the building. Her friend eyed me suspiciously and just before she closed the door, Lara gave a small wave, and I waved back, frustrated that the day had to end.

I stepped into the cab, and the driver chuckled. "Kids."

I sat back and laughed back, "Kids? We still have the wedding to get over. And the honeymoon."

Confused, he drives me to my apartment and I pay him. I thank him and step up to the doorman. He has a mischievous glint in his eyes, and he adjusts his hat, and I catch a glimpse of his balding head. He seems to be in his late 50s. His green eyes turn up in a smile, along with his mouth. He looks like the kind of man that will act as a grandfather to anyone he meets. "Good night, sir," he greets me.

"Goodnight to you, too, sir," I reply.

"Son, you can call me William. Billy on the days you're feeling especially content, and Willy on those nights you come home completely wasted and can't seem to wrap your tongue around a 'B'."

I smiled at this friendly face, "Well then, Billy, thank you so much, I'll see you in the morning."

I unlock my apartment and realize that my roommate is already asleep. All my boxes are shoved into my bedroom, and I silently remember to thank my roommate, Adam is his name, and Billy tomorrow morning.

I step into my room, after showering, brushing my teeth, and pulling on some boxers. I remember, excitedly, that the end of today only means stepping one day closer to Wednesday.

I pray to Anna, and fall asleep with a proud smile on my face.

* * *

**Review!!! Thank you!!**


	4. Soon

Yolanda's my best friend on the planet, and I trust her with every fiber in my being. I walked up, answering each inquiry with short answers, and the occasional explanation. Once we mopped up her drool, referring to Jesse's suave appearance, Yoli and I sat on her bed with our legs crossed, sitting across from each other, snacking on mini marshmallows.

"So…Wednesday you're meeting him?"

I blushed, stuffing three different colored marshmallows into my mouth at the same time to occupy my mouth.

"Well, that answers it…"

"Well, who knows?! He might not call…"

"Not call _you? _Did someone forget to tell you how special you are? He'd be stupid not to."

"Aww Yoli!! You're the best!"

She shrugged, rolling her eyes in fake annoyance, "Well, of course, darling."

I laughed, walking to the bathroom to brush my teeth. We were blessed with a private bathroom. I washed my make up off, tapping my toothbrush on the sink to get the excess water off of it before placing it into a cup.

Yoli was out once I got out of the bathroom, marshmallow bag in hand. I laughed, taking it and placing it in her snack drawer, next to a picture of Johnny Depp, some guy I assumed was Robbie, her man, and a locket.

I put my phone to charge, and eerily, fatefully….shockingly, at that exact moment, I got a text message.

**Candelara means Candlelight… No wonder your smile brightened up my day. Talk to u soon… btw Beat ya -Jesse**

I felt a blush creep back into my cheeks, and I didn't reply, wondering if he'd chase me…wondering if he cared enough to.

Well, I'm not into playing hard to get anyway, so instead of texting back, I pressed "Dial."

I heard the smile in his voice the second he picked up, and I knew it would make sleeping so much better, remembering again how you can hear happiness even when you're looking in their eyes, watching them grin.

Sounding all nonchalant, but I could tell he was as excited about this as I was, "Hello, Lara… what's up?"

I giggled girlishly, without meaning to, and whispered, "Well, I just wanted to say goodnight…and Jesse means 'God exists'… which is good, so I'll know who to thank tonight for having met you." I snuck out of the room, pillow in hand, hitting the Family Room, a large room with a couple couches, a fireplace, a TV, and a pool table. I settled down on the couch, cuddling with the soft pillow.

I heard his breath hitch, and he chuckled lightly, "I'll thank Him, too… you're amazing, you know that?"

"Thank you…and I'm not fishing for anything, but no, I didn't…I haven't heard that from anyone who isn't my mother…and she kinda _has _to say that, she's my mom."

"Well I'm not, and I don't have to, but you are… you know what, change of plans. Meet me by the Ferris Wheel."

I smiled, "Same time, or earlier…."

"Earlier. 7:30. Is that..?"

"No, not at all… so what've you been up to?"

"Since after I said goodbye?" I recalled a few moments ago, and I knew he was too. "Well, I got home, met the doorman…"

"Oh a doorman?"

"Yeah, he's a real funny old guy, actually."

"Aww, well that's good. I'm glad you made a new friend mister…"

"Well, he makes two, right?"

I laughed, "I guess so, mister."

"What, you don't want to be my friend?"

"_Dios santisimo…_" _I want to be more…so much more._

"Lara?" He chuckled again, "I'll catch up, I'll enroll in a Spanish course for you, but for now…what?"

"Oh! Never mind… of course I'm your friend mister."

"Good…don't scare me, _missy._"

Don't judge me, I didn't know the conversation would go until 3 AM…and I was the one that said "Good night" first…and the one that ended up hanging up the phone.

FBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBL

Jesse's POV

Once I was done with my orientation, and I started my job on Monday (Whatever previous arrangements I had had been changed. I realized that if things were going to go further with Larita, I didn't want to interrupt it with my job. So Monday, I was all set and…orientated. I got my gun, my badge, my ID, everything). I called her the following afternoon, around 3. She picked up on the second ring. I remember those sorts of things.

"So what are you doing?" she asked, and I could hear her munching on some chili cheese fritos, which she insisted were her absolute favorites.

"Nothing, just settling in, unpacking." I unwrapped another empty picture frame, and stuck it on my desk. I flattened the final box, and stuck it in the closet. "Now I can honestly say I'm doing absolutely nothing except talking to you, which is pretty fun, if you ask me."

"I'm not boring you, then?"

I sat down, opening my first bag of these "special" Fritos.

"Wait… I heard the bag. Have you tried 'em yet?" she asked, in such a desperate voice, it made me grin.

"Um, I haven't…"

"Well, move it!! You're in for a really amazing treat!"

_I'm already talking to you, how much better can it get?_

We spent the whole night discussing chips and Chicago… and it was only when Lara admitted that her eyes were drooping that we hung up the phone, butterflies in my stomach and my heart pounding like crazy.

FBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBL

"So wait… you want me to sit in FRONT of the gate as opposed to behind it…. which would defeat the whole purpose of said gate?"

I smiled, noting the worry in Lara's eyes. Lake Michigan isn't the most inviting body of water, and it definitely doesn't have the warmest temperature of the safest depth… but with the gate in our way, we wouldn't be able to see the fireworks and enjoy them.

I'd let her up on the Ferris Wheel, where I finally opened up about…everything. She listened, and even let us go up one more time so I could finish my story, and then we went on the swings…she told me to. She said the wind would bring tears to my eyes so I could let go of all that stuff inside. She was right. While we sat on the double seat, I let the wind whip my eyes, and she gripped my arm tight as we went round and round, watching the rest of the world move.

And that brings us here…right by Lake Michigan… Yes, I dragged her to see fireworks on Wednesday. Not dragged, but if you thought I was going to take her to a fancy restaurant and rent out a yacht, I can tell you right now, I do not, nor will I in the near future, have the funds to take this gorgeous girl anywhere that doesn't use paper napkins. I'll try my hardest to meet her standards…whatever they may be.

"Look, Larita…"

"Oh, you're using my native tongue now to convince me…huh, _mi amor_?" The second she said it, her ears turned pink in the lowering sun. I knew enough Spanish to translate the last phrase. I looked down, and took a deep breath. I chuckled softly, and started again.

"I promise, you won't fall. I wouldn't let that happen. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise… Do you trust me?"

She sighed, looking away, and laughed. "I really don't know…" She wrapped my jacket around her; she'd been chilly, and I shrugged it off and placed it on her shoulder the second she started to shiver. Without giving me an answer, she lifted the chain and smoothing her hair down so it wouldn't get tangled, and sat down next to me. I smiled, pressing my lips to her temple while I whispered, "Admit it. You trust me."

She scooched over, turning only her top half, and placed her hand on my cheek. "I trust you…but you have to admit that you like me."

I shaped my lips, still placed delicately on her skin, and moved it down to her cheek, planting a small kiss right by her brilliant brown eyes.

We didn't say one more word. We watched the fireworks light up the sky, silent even with the restless, impressed crowd that stood behind us. Occasionally, I'd rub my thumb over the back of her hand, which was wrapped in mine.

The fireworks were shaped in smiley faces and flags and just big circles. They made noises, like rain falling or gunshots… it was spectacular, and it never failed to amuse me.

After the fireworks, I helped her up, slowly and we walked over to the streets. I held her close, making sure she was on the inside of the sidewalk.

"You're so much fun, I haven't smiled this much in a long time," she whispered, her fingers entwined around the hand of the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders.

I squinted under the streetlights, "I haven't trusted anyone with those secrets of my life…"

"I guess we like each other."

"I guess so."

"That's not bad, actually."

"No it isn't."

"All that's missing…" I didn't even let her finish.

The kiss made me think of chocolate cake…soft and sweet. I didn't want it to end. I didn't want to finish. And I knew it was going to. But I like cake…I asked for just one more piece. And she let me. I kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes, her nose, landing on her lips before tracing her jaw line.

She sighed shakily, "You really like me?"

I rested my forehead on hers, and I could pick up that beautiful strawberry sent, staring into those eyes that held so much. "I do. Very much. Promise me I'll see you again."

"Would soon be okay?"

"Soon has never sounded more amazing."

She rested her hands on my neck, her nails trailing softly, tickling my skin. I sighed, keeping my control… she didn't see the power she had over me. I was…hooked.

I didn't have time for one more kiss. It was getting late.

I did have time for 5… or 10 more… and that's exactly what she granted me. I received 10 kisses before I left her at her door. With a wink, she closed the door, and I had never felt more close to someone without actually being with them. I'd left her my jacket, making sure she was warm enough for bed, and she smiled, "I think with all the warm fuzzies you give me inside, I'll be set…Thank you, sweetheart." She still wore the jacket, and I remember thinking how just…beautiful she looked in it. In a jacket three times her size. She looked…just…beautiful.

I finally arrived at my building, and Billy happily greeted me. I smiled, and he caught my eye and asked me what had me so giddy. I didn't feel like I had a choice, so I spilled my guts, and said goodnight.

He chuckled heartily, sitting down on the doorstep. "Ah, young love…"

"Aww Billy… love?" I sat down next to him. "I really _like_ her."

"The twinkle in your eye tells me different."

I was about to reply, when I felt my pocket buzz.

**Soon's my new favorite adverb. Goodnight XOX**

I smiled, and looked up at Billy. "I'll get there. I know I'll get there… and that's if I'm not there yet… but maybe you're right, Billy… I might be there right now."

He smiled, "Don't screw it up…she sounds like a catch. Get up to bed, sir, you'll probably want to dream some more about this girl."

I nodded, with the grin that seemed to be permanently present plastered on my face. "Good night, Billy. Thanks for listening."

"Always there for you, sir."

I walked into the elevator, headed up and once I was in the hallway, I pulled out my cell phone. With my key in hand, I replied:

**I need you. "Like" doesn't sound like the most accurate verb to describe what I feel for you. Goodnight, my angel XOX**

**FBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBLFBL**

Lara's POV

I read his reply, and fell asleep with his jacket close, inhaling his scent with every breath I took.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! Thank you to everyone who's favorited… review, any suggestions or comments are appreciated always!! Love ya!! =D**


	5. The Big Word

The school year has begun so i won't be able to update but thank you to those that have reviewed!!!!

HAHA Read and Rev please ! Love you guys!!

* * *

**Lara's POV**

I remember thinking how fast everything was going, and how happy I was. Classes seemed to go by at a snail's pace, and I couldn't concentrate. Nevertheless, I maintained my GPA and was still allowed to be happy. I saw Jesse after classes, and it was always another amazing day to scrapbook mentally and stick close to my heart.

November was coming up, and that meant Thanksgiving…and I knew I'd have to invite him up just because I don't think I could stand being so far away from him…that and I wanted him to be with my family, _a _family at least. My Momma would love him.

Feelings developed, things I was scared of. My heart had been broken one too many times. And I know that I feel something that doesn't even compare to "like" for him. I just refuse to admit it…what if he doesn't love me back?

FBAFBA FBA FBA FBA FBA FBA FBA FBA FBA FBA FBA FBA FBA FBA

**Jesse's POV**

As quickly as everything commenced, I sensed that this would last a very long time… this being the relationship that I now established with Larita. We'd see each other frequently. I was on duty often, but the few minutes I could steal from the day, I'd use to take her to Navy Pier. One day I even had enough time to take her and kiss her from the Skydeck in the Sears Tower.

I didn't feel the need to use the big word just yet…the big four-lettered word. I just wanted to know that she knew I would always be there for her. Because I would be.

She'd shyly asked me if I would spend Thanksgiving with her family, and I accepted on the spot. I thanked her profusely, and her eyes twinkled. I remember the way that kiss felt…how powerful it felt.

"I really don't want to kill the moment, but how many minutes do you have left, sugar pie?" Larita whispered, even though nobody was around. We sat silently in Lincoln Park, on a blanket. We'd spent most of the evening here, with a picnic and I even scored us some Italian Ice for dessert.

I sighed, stealing a painful glance at my watch, "Just about an hour…why does that seem like three seconds to me?"

She remained silent, pressing her head closer to my shoulder, adjusting her position. She sat between my legs, leaning back against me, while we gazed at the stars. She didn't have classes tomorrow, so I was allowed to be with her until the latest hours of the night… if only _I _was available for that long.

"I had fun today."

"So did I, _mi_ _amor."_

That phrase, so irresistibly sweet and kind and sensual….and every time I heard it, my heart pounded harder in my chest and I lost my breath.

I adjusted our position, making sure she wouldn't be able to feel my body's inappropriate response, lying down on the blanket that we'd placed in the middle of Lincoln Park, and she followed my lead and rested her head on my abs.

She turned so she could see me, and I propped myself on my elbows. I'd been working out, not to be pretentious, so I was able to hold that position for a very long time.

She nestled her cheek against me and whispered, "Sometimes, I think about you and wonder if subconsciously I wake up just for you."

"Sometimes, I think about you and wonder why you like me."

She laughed. "Sometimes, I think about you and wonder how I don't explode because I just like you so much."

"Sometimes, I eat chocolate and wonder if it's just lost its taste…and then I remember that compared to you, nothing will ever be sweet because the sweetest thing on the planet is your lips."

She sighed, apparently deep in thought. "Well sometimes…sometimes….well, sometimes I trip over my own feet!"

The randomness of her comment made me lose my train of thought, and I started to laugh. She laughed with me, and she scooted up. I got off my elbows, and she lied down on my shoulder while I wrapped my arms around her. I smelled her blueberry shampoo and her vanilla skin, and pulled her closer.

She chuckled softly, "Don't let me go."

"I promise."

We stayed silent for a long while, enjoying each other's company.

"They're so far away," she whispered, referring to the stars.

"I'd grab one just for you if I could," I replied into her hair, kissing the back of her head before resting my cheek where I had kissed.

She laughed softly, "I'd get you the moon…top that."

I couldn't resist, couldn't hold it back…

"Well, I love you."

In those four words, my heart was completely in her possession. I'd put myself out there, something I refrained from doing just because I'd had my heart out there for everyone and nobody touched it. And here I was, putting myself at risk.

She turned around, apparently deep in thought, and got up. My body yearned for her warmth again, and it was as if she'd read my mind. She crawled on top of me, her whole body resting softly over me, and it was then that I realized how small and light she was, and wondered how any sort of jerk would hurt her….and instinctively, I wanted to hold her in my arms and keep all the evil away.

She kissed me softly, and it lasted a long while, my hands resting on her lower back, and without wanting to, I groaned a little into her mouth, and her tongue found mine. The kiss left both of us without breath, and I swallowed hard.

"Jesse, I've loved you for a while…"

She was scaring me with her tone, and I wondered for a brief instant if she'd reject me….after everything we've done.

"I was just so….scared."

I stared up at her, "Scared?"

"Yeah….it's scary to feel like your happiness depends on someone else….I don't think I could go a day without hearing your voice. Is that wrong?"

I paused, thinking. "Larita…. I'll love you from today till forever. You shouldn't be scared of anything at all, I'm here to keep all the bad away….your happiness is what matters most. Because the way you smile makes everything worth living for….I live for you, and I don't want that to change. I promise."

"How can you promise me that?"

"I'll always love you. It's something I know." _You can love someone long after they're gone…when they're around, you're supposed to love them with all your heart…and that never changes. _

Her eyes were brimming with tears. "Ughh, do you have to go?"

I pulled her close, "I have to keep the bad guys away…it's my job."

"But….they're bad guys…promise me I'll see you tomorrow."

My throat tightened. This career demanded the biggest sacrifice, something that I didn't treasure so much until now…where I was to go should something happen did not include her.

"I promise, and I'll keep promising that until I'm 350 years old, okay?"

She laughed softly, "I love you, Jesse."

"I love you, Larita."

I left before it got any harder to say goodbye.

As I suited up, grabbed my gun and flashlight, I remembered who it was I would be coming home to.

* * *

**Lara's POV**

As I slipped into bed, I got one text message.

**_I promised. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you with all my heart._**

**_-Jesse_**

**_

* * *

R and R Please!!! 3 Thank you!!

* * *

  
_**


End file.
